Jovi's Christmas Story
by UniversalGuardian
Summary: Jovi reflects back on the times she spent with her brother on the holidays, looking for comfort. Elsewhere Michael meets a mysterious man who gives him a brief lesson in the "impossible".


**Jovi's Christmas Story**

**UG: Hey everyone….yeah I guess I have some explaining to do. I apologize for absence. Being a Sophomore is really a pain but I got to do what I gotta do. If you people actually care I promise I'll finish PKOU. Believe me I know what it's like to feel like I've been abandoned by an author. But enough excuses let's just get into this post.**

**Anyway this is a simple Christmas Story. If anything it's representing about myrecent feelings on the Holidays this year. Nothing happened it's just…nothing happened. Maybe it's because this year we didn't get out of school until Friday and dealing with exams. We decorated like we always do and the tree looks probably the best it's even been. I got done all the shopping for people on my list…even a special someone. Maybe the reason I've got the blues is that I found sudden tighten tightness in the feelings of my shoes. Or maybe my the reason most of all is that my hurt is now two sizes too small…..wow you're an influence . Whatever the reason my heart or my shoes I find myself suddenly with Christmas blues. Okay crappy rhyming onto the story. This is set after PKOU and there aren't really spoilers since I'm going to avoid that to the best of my abilities…..if I have any…..probably don't. I'll do my best to make this a decent read. I always said that I'd avoid long one-shots on the time on but hey why not? So sit back strap in and enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the franchises discussed in this story and never once claim ownership. The Image used in the cover of the story belongs to Pichu-Chan from Deviant-art.**

* * *

Jovi looked out into mild snowy woods. She sat on the steps of the HQ lab in silence, except for the occasional sigh. Her blue coat was slowly getting covered in snow, she didn't notice. Out of the corner out of her eye she could've sworn she saw a Castform floating just above an abandoned nests of Bird Pokémon , she didn't notice. *Splash* went the snow falling the tree. Jovi still made no movement or sound as she recalled the moment when she stopped feeling anything at all.

* * *

_Jovi walked down the hall of the HQ LAB humming Jingle Bells. In her hand she held a Christmas tree shaped cookie she wanted to give to her mom. Nothing could ruin this day for her. In two days it would be Christmas and her brother would be back from wherever he was. She'd finally get too see him and play and again. He could tell her all about his travels and finally get to spend time with his little sister. She was just passing by one of the closed rooms when she heard her Mother's voice._

"_Oh dear are you sure there's no way? Absolutely sure?"_

_Jovi stopped and swallowed the cookie she had been eating." Who was Mommy talking too?" she thought. While she had always known snooping was bad the curiosity got the best of her. She looked slowly to the end of the halls, made sure no one was watching and gently leaned in to hear._

"_Oh I know I understand. There's nothing you can do about it. It's completely okay."_

_Hmm? Okay? What was okay? Who was Mommy on the phone with? Was it a friend she never spoke of? Maybe Mr. and Mrs. Krane had missed their flight and couldn't make it. Jovi started to feel bad for Professor Krane before she realized she was just thinking all this up. Jovi shook her head, closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on the voice._

"_I'm really sorry I couldn't make it. Everyone's flight got canceled so we're kinda stuck here" said the person from the other receiver._

_Jovi's eyes got instantly wide. That voice…it couldn't be….there's no way….that couldn't have been…._

"_I'm worried about Jovi. I know she was excited for me to come back home for the holidays"_

…_Big Brother. Jovi's eyes got wide as she listened on to her mom and brother as she heard them continue to talk._

"_I'm really sorry Mom if I could be there I would. You know that right?" Said Michael, clearly overcome with guilt._

"_Sweetie stop apologizing, I know you could. But sometimes these things happen" responded her mother. While behind the door Jovi could still feel her mother's sadness. She was probably hiding it with a smile to her son. Both brother and sister knew (unknowingly at the same time) that her Mother was broken up about this but she kept trying to hide it through her warm motherly smile._

"_In truth Michael this only means we'll been happier to see you when come back for New Years. Now stop feeling sorry. Look isn't she waiting for you? You two might want go get your luggage off the plane since neither of you will get to go home. Now where is she?"_

_Michael looked over from the video phone. "She's just finished talking with her mom. Now she's headed toward the baggage area."_

"_Well go assist her sweetie. You can't let her carry all that by herself. Look call me when you two get settled in the airport and call back later. Watch out for luggage thieves and tell her and the others I said best wishes. I love you."_

"_Yeah ok Mom…I love you too" Michael straining every word._

_*Click* went the receivers as mother and son hung up at the same time. Lily heaved and big sigh as she did her best to hold back tears. Slow she sat down and put her head in her hands._

_Jovi had sat down against the wall and buried her, being unable to hear her mother's soft sobbing. Slowly she got up, dropped the cookie in the trashcan and continued to walk down the hallway. She hurried so no one could see the tears beginning to stream down her face._

* * *

Jovi continued to stare out into the snowing forest, unaware she was being watched from inside the lab.

"She's been like that all day" said Aidan.

"Chobin's observations reveal that Jovi is experiencing a gargantuan amount of depression "Said Chobin adjusting his glasses. "This is not the same as standard as Chobin's usual observations".

"We know that Chobin" said Emili. "She's been like this all day. She hardly speaks and whenever she does it's just not regular Jovi at all". Emily looked out into the window at her best friend. She had no idea what had been up with Jovi at all. She desperately craved a way to cheer Jovi up. Nothing came to mind….

"Look you two" called Emili making those to turn their heads away from Jovi and towards her. "Jovi's our friend and we can't let her be down like this. She's always there for us when we have a bad day, making us laugh and cheering us up. Now it's our turn, so by any means we turn that frown upside down!"

"Right!" said Chobin and Aidan, giving the thumbs up.

"*Sigh*" went Jovi as continued her blank stare toward the scenery.

"Hey there Jovi! What's up?" Called Emili walking up next to Jovi. She greeted her friend with a wide grin on her face hoping in her head she could do something.

"Nothing" responded Jovi, not even bothering to look at her friend.

"Well how about we go in and watch TV? I think the movie about the Guy who thinks he's and Elf is on."

"No thank you."

"Okay well how about we get some of Aidan's gingerbread house? We can split the roof?"

"No thank you."

"C'mon Jovi he'll be cool with it. He's always down to share, you know that."

"No thank you."

"Well I know Jovi how about we go on an adventure? We could be Pokémon Rangers and save the forest Pokémon from a blizzard. That'd be cool wouldn't it? "Said Emily as she looked to her friend, feeling hopeful that would trigger something. Jovi loved to play Pokémon Ranger more than anything.

Jovi only looked toward her friend with that stare as blank as paper. "Not Today. Jovi just wants to be alone if Emili doesn't mind".

And with no other word spoken between the two Jovi stood from her place as she went down the HQ lab steps and into the calm gentle woods, unaware of where she was going.

All Emili could do was stare at Jovi as she walked farther away from her.

"Jovi…" was the only word Emili could muster.

Jovi walked through the woods, not particularly looking for anything. In truth she just wanted to get away from Emili. While Jovi knew she meant well, nothing could really cheer her up from this state.

"Big Brother" said Jovi unintentionally, as she was trapped in her own thoughts.

With her mom working all the time and never really knowing her Father, Michael was really the person Jovi was closest to. While she loved her mother just as much it seemed like Michael had always been the guardian while she was at work. Michael made her breakfast; lunch, sometimes even dinner while she was away. It didn't stop there either. Michael was always cheering Jovi up when she was sad, playing with her before she felt comfortable around others. In general it seemed like Michael was always by Jovi's side. That is until he got the snag machine.

Ok to be honest maybe Jovi wasn't telling the truth. While Michael was away fighting Cipher Jovi worried on end about him. She was just as on edge about it as her mom. She constantly freaked when he was a few minutes late for checking in and whenever he stopped by to purify a Pokémon she'd play it off. "Don't worry about Jovi, Big Brother" she'd always say. But in reality Jovi was the one who worried about him.

The reason Jovi was so down was that this Holiday was when Big Brother was there for her the most. With her mother overloading on work Michael was always spending the days leading up to the 25th with her. She had so many memories with him on during this time of year that everyone was busy.

*Snap!* went a sound. Jovi's snapped out of her own thoughts and looked towards the sound. Below her feet was the snapped branch that made the sound. Shrugging it off she looked up to her surroundings. Up ahead was a somewhat large space in the forest. She walked into the snowy opening and looked around. She saw snowball forts and large balls that were probably made for unfinished snowmen. The kids from the Town a few miles from the HQ Lab were probably here earlier.

Jovi stopped walking and took in her surroundings. "This place…has Jovi been here for before?" Asked Jovi to herself. Jovi's mind slowly pondered the question searching for an answer. Why did this place seem so familiar? It seemed as though something was in the back of her mind and she had never brought it up until now…

Suddenly Jovi's eyes opened wide as she recalled what she had been looking for. She _had _been here before. It was on a day exactly like this and the scenery wasn't that different from the way it was now. Slowly Jovi once again closed her eyes as she recalled that day she spent at this place…

* * *

_Jovi giggled as played in the snow with Emili. They had played in piles of snow and their mittens had no place where snow hadn't touched them. All around them snowflakes lightly fell to the ground. The snow was soft and perfect for playing in. Both girls were having an amazing with each other. At the moment they were working on building a snowman. They both were starting the base together as they chatted. "So we'll need some sticks for arms I'll get those and you put on the buttons we brought from home ok Emili?_

"_Okay but wait what are we gonna do about the hat?"_

"_Well we'll just have to go back and get one." Jovi decided. They had just finished the base when it happened._

_*Crunch!* when the sound of a snowball hitting a surface. Jovi turned in the direction of the sound and saw where it came from. The snowball had hit the back of Emili's head covering her hat and some of her hair in snow, and causing Emili to hold her head in pain._

"_Ah!" Cried Emili from the impact of snowball and head._

_Jovi looked to the ground and saw that a rock had fallen right behind her best friend. Someone had put a rock in the snowball. That was always a way to make them hurt when the snow was soft. Jovi looked toward the direction it was thrown and saw three boys looking at them smiling._

_Jovi looked back towards Emili and saw that she was crying, which turned upset her greatly. "What do you want?!" she snapped at the boys as they walked up._

"_We want you out!" piped up the lead boy. He wore a purple snow jacket and black snow pants with matching boots. On his head was a plain black snow cap. "This is our place! So we want you two stupid girls to get out of here. So are we gonna do this the easy way or the hard way?"_

_Jovi looked at the older kids. The one on the left wore a green jacket and orange pants with his hands stuffed in his pockets. The kid on the right wore a blue jacket with black pants and a blue ski cap They were probably just as old as her brother maybe a year younger. Jovi stared at her friend and saw that saw now crying. In instinct Jovi brought her foot up to the older kid's knee and kicked him hard in his leg._

"_OWWW!" yelled the kid as he held his leg in pain. "Ok fine! Guys teach this kid a lesson". Jovi watched as the two other kids rushed past her and Emili, knocking them over in the process. Jovi looked on the she saw the kids headed towards the giant ball of snow her and Emili had just made._

"_No!" Jovi called out but it was too late. In seconds the boys were kicking at the ball until it looked like nothing but a pile of uplifted snow._

_Jovi turned toward the lead kid once more, with anger in her eyes. Controlled only by her anger, she charged at the kid and attempted to beat him with her fist. Unfortunately it did no good as Jovi was unable to even land a scratch on him. The older kid simply pushed her to the ground next to where Emili was. Despite the soft snow Jovi was still hurt by the fall. Jovi looked up toward the kid who only laughed at her predicament._

"_Aww what's the matter? Is the other baby gonna cry too?" He taunted. He began to laugh and from behind her Jovi heard the other two laughing as well. Despite doing her best to hold back from crying Jovi couldn't help it as her face became covered in tears. Her she cried in pain from the shove to the ground, in anger because of these bullies who made her friend cry, and the hopelessness she felt because she couldn't do anything about it. The only thing that could be heard for a few seconds was the sounds of Jovi and Emili's crying and the laughter of older boys who continued to tease them._

_*Crash!* went the sound in front of Jovi. Jovi opened her eyes to see what had just happened and smiled widely. In front of her the lead boy was on the ground with large red mark on his cheek. Someone had punched him to the ground. Right in front of her Jovi saw a red hair boy with a yellow ski-cap with a pokeball symbol barely covering his head. He wore a black long sleeve sweater covered by a yellow no sleeved jacket. For bottoms he wore blue pants and black shoes. His black gloved was still balled like the fist he hit the boy with._

"_Big Brother!" Jovi called out._

"_Rrrrr!" Growled the lead kid, rubbing his cheek in pain. With tears forming he charged Michael ,only for him to sidestep and meet Michael's fist again. The lead kid fell down toward the snow again, back where he had started._

"_Leave my sister and her friend alone." Michael said calmly but his fist still shook with anger as his fist shook with anger._

"_Y-You'll pay for this!" Cried the Lead kid as hurried to his feet and he ran away from the area._

_Michael then turned to face the other boys, his anger still evident on his face. The other boys trembled as they gazed at Michael. Suddenly in haste they ran away from the area following the same direction as the boy before them._

_Jovi and Emili quickly got up and ran towards Michael giving him a hug, relieved to see him._

"_Are you guys okay?" asked Michael, "Those jerks didn't hit you or anything did they?"_

"_Oh don't worry," Proclaimed Jovi, "They were really scared of Jovi and Emili's power, right Emili?"_

"_Yup they got scared of us." Agreed Emili_

_Michael smiled. "Okay you two. Why don't we finish your snowman?"_

_And so they did. All three of them worked together to rebuild the base. Michael searched for time on end looking for the sticks that Jovi thought "had to be perfect". Emily worked on the buttons, carefully placing them on the snowman. Finally they were done and all three of them looked on at the work they created together._

"_It's great…except.." Spoke Jovi._

"_Except what Jovi?" Asked Emili_

"_It's missing something like…..oh Jovi knows! A hat it needs a hat!"_

_Michael removed his yellow ski cap and placed it on the Snowman's head. Slowly he stepped back to his sister and her friend._

"_How about now you two?" Michael asked with a smile on his face._

"_Perfect!" They both agreed, giving the thumbs up._

* * *

"Yeah…perfect." Said Jovi as she came back to her surroundings. She looked around, she was still alone. The snow forts still remained and the snow hadn't let up. Jovi heaved a big sigh and turned back towards the way she had come, back to the HQ Lab.

**ELSEWHERE**

"Wait you lost Jovi?!" Aidan cried in disbelief. Emili had just got done relaying her attempt to cheer Jovi up went. They were all back in the HQ Lab Dorm Area in Aidan's room.

"Well what could I do?" Defended Emily, "She asked to just be alone and I'd look like a pest if I kept bugging her. Maybe she just needs some time to herself."

"Chobin's diagnostics show that he is very concerned for Jovi's safety. While the woods are calm it isn't unlikely that dangerous Pokémon could still reside there." Chobin said fiddling with his bow tie.

"Oh man!" freaked Emili, "If anything happens to Jovi it's our fault!"

The trio realized their predicament. Jovi had walked into the woods out of mind, alone, and without her Pokémon (then again PluPlu and MiMi were that strong to begin with, but they had some ability).Anyway their groups panicking suddenly halted when they heard the entrance door.

Their heads turned in the direction of the door to see Jovi walk in with her coat and boots still on. On her face was still that straight look of emptiness. Nothing more nothing less. Jovi walked inside headed to her room.

"Uh hey Jovi?" Aidan spoke up, "Where you headed?"

"Jovi is just putting her coat up is all" She replied. She continued walking to her room without bothering to talk any further.

" Jovi!" Emily piped up, "Wanna watch some TV before I le-"

*Slide* went the door to Jovi's room as she went inside, seemingly not hearing Emily from the beginning.

"Sigh" went Emily. She turned towards Aidan and Chobin once again. "Alright you guys why don't we think of anoth-"

*BeepBeep!* went a sound from outside. Emili, Aidan, and Chobin looked outside to see a blue car right below the HQ Lab's steps. Emily sighed in disappointment realizing that it was her mom Pofty, coming to pick her up.

"Oh well," Emily said in disappointment. She went to get her coat and boots from the chair. "Jovi!" She called to her friend. My mom's here I'll see you later!"

Just barely she heard Jovi call "Bye" from her room. Emily sighed again and turned towards Chobin and Aidan. "All right you two. It's your job to try and cheer Jovi up. Think of something fun she likes to do."

"Yes mam!" Saluted Aidan and Chobin

Emily put on her coat and walked out to her mom's car in park. She opened the door and got in.

"Hey Em, did you have a fun time?" Greeted Pofty.

"Yeah it was okay" Responded Emili.

"Okay well listen to this new article I was thinking about writing see in another region there's this place called PokeStarStudios" Began Pofty.

Emili only heard bits and pieces of what her mom said after that. Something about Superheroes, carnivals, and gym leaders. Her mind trailed to back to Jovi, her best friend, the most cheeriest person she'd ever met, and her current state.

"Michael," Emili thought, "Whatever's bothering Jovi, I sure wish you were here to help Jovi."

* * *

"Hey there Jo!" Aidan greeted with a warm smile as Jovi came out of her room. Jovi yawned in response and stretched seeming oblivious to the call. Right next to her leg PluPlu and MiMi appeared apparently waking up from their nap aswell. Nonetheless she walked over to where Aidan and Chobin were sitting.

"Ok so uh guess what? Me and Chobin were thinking that the three of us go build a snowman together. Would you like that?"

"We built a snowman yesterday Aidan…" Jovi said pointing outside to the past work. Sure enough there was a snowman with the total build. Hat, stick arms, buttons for the face, ect.

"Chobin was just telling him how that was a pointless suggestion. He obviously doesn't realize that some activities get old," Chobin said chuckling at Jovi's response.

Aidan glared at Chobin "(You son of a Beedrill! You suggested it! This whole time you kept whining "What about men of snow? What about men of snow? Chobin had never got to build a man of snow!)" . So don't even ACT like it was a dumb idea."

Jovi ignored Chobin's response and left out into the hall with PluPlu and MiMi following close behind. She went to the elevator and stepped. Beyond the sound proof elevator glass she didn't hear the *Thwack* and the sound of Chobin's high pitched squeal.

Jovi stepped onto the top floor and went to the kitchen. She headed for the tv when something caught her nose. *Sniff Sniff* went Jovi as her nose twitched to the familiar smell. Jovi looked towards the oven and saw Professor Krane wearing a red sweater and usual khakis. *Riiiing!* went the timer and with that Krane opened the oven and put on his green oven mitts. He reached in and pulled out…

"Ahh Gingerbread men! " said Krane as he smelled the tray of newly made cookies. He spotted Jovi as he went to set them on the table. "Season's Greetings Jovi PluPlu and MiMi ? Would u care for some Fresh made Gingerbread?"

"Um no thank you Professor Krane. We were just gonna watch some TV,"

"Well I'll leave the plate here incase you change your mind. Wait a few minutes though for them to cool off though, those chocolate chips can burn!". And with that he left the room, unaware he kept his oven mitts on.

Jovi watched Professor Krane leave the room and her eyes returned to the Gingerbread. She crossed over to the batch of cookies and just stared at them.

"{Plu what is she doing}?" Mi asked.

"{Staring at cookies….}" Plu replied

"{Um….what?!}"

"{Yup, I don't get it either...}"

Their chat was interrupted they heard Jovi's small, but noticeable giggle. They looked up and saw that Jovi now had a half smile on her face as she looked at the plate.

"{You ok?}" Piped up PluPlu

"Hm?" Jovi said snapping out of it and looking toward her Pokémon. "Oh yeah Jovi's fine. Jovi was just remembering the last time she actually had gingerbread. Remember?"

"{Oh yeaaaaaah!}" Said the Pokémon as the recalled that time along with Jovi.

* * *

"_Is it done yet?"_

"_No."_

"_Is it done yet?"_

"_No."_

"_Is it done yet?"_

"_Jovi stopped asking every second."_

"_Okay….is it done yet?"_

"_Argh!"_

"_Ok Jovi will stop asking Big Brother…"_

"_Thank you," Sighed Michael in relied._

"…_Eevee?" _

"_Oh come on!"_

_It had been like this on end for the past 5 minutes. Michael and Jovi had spent the entire day, locked in the kitchen, making Gingerbread as a treat for the entire lab. Everyone had been on end about something about "Project Chamber" and they all needed a break. So the brother-sister pair came up with a plan to get everyone to relax. The thing was Jovi had been seriously impatient; wanting to get the treats out to everyone and this was the last batch, so it was understandable that was so on edge about it. She stared at the oven watching the Holiday treats bake, while Michael watched TV with Eevee on his lap._

"_You know Jovi," called Michael as he flipped the channel, "staring at the oven is gonna make it seem longer. You should just relax, the timer will go off."_

"_Okay," Sighed Jovi with disappointment. Reluctantly, she got up and sat next to her brother on the couch. She took the remote from his lap and started changing the channel._

"_Uh Jovi? I was watching that?_

"_You always watch Detective Damon and the Dynamite Ducklett. Let Jovi choose." She replied. She constantly changed the channels until she found what she saw something that caught her eye. A grown man was dressed in a green elf suit was walking through the snowy forest._

_Slowly he walked up to a wild Furret and began to speak_

"_Hi my names Buddy. What's your name?" _

_The man walked toward then Furret careful of every step._

"_Big Brother what is the Elf man doing?" Jovi asked Michael._

"_I believe he wants to get a trip to the hospital," responded Michael._

_They ceased the talking as the show continued. Eevee snuggled up to Michael's chest and began to doze off._

"_HISSSSS!" Went the Ferret Pokémon, causing "Buddy" to step back._

"_Awww" Buddy replied acting oblivious to the Furret's warning, "Does someone need a hug?"_

"_No but you're gonna need a Band-Aid," spoke Michael._

"_Big Brother Shhh. Jovi is watching," said Jovi as she began to snuggle up next to her brother._

_They watched as Buddy willingly leaned in closer to the Furret, with open arms. Closer…closer._

"_FURRET!" Shirked the pokémon as it suddenly jumped at its attacker. It began to claw at Buddy's face as he screamed "I JUST WANTED A HUG!"._

_Michael and Jovi burst into laughter from the scene. They continued watching the movie as they waited. They watched the man's attics from confusing an elderly man as Santa to watching him get hit by a taxi in the street. Time seemed to get the best of them until *Ring Ring Ring!* went the timer, signaling the final batch of cookies readiness._

"_Hang on I'll get them," said Michael as he gently laid Eevee on the couch and went to the counter. Jovi continued to watch the movie until Michael came back with two cookies in his hands._

"_Go on take it. You worked all day on these so you deserve," Explained Michael._

_Jovi smiled and took the cookie as Michael sat back down. Again she snuggled up next to her brother as they continued watching the movie. They stayed there the entire time, enjoying each other's company, and feeling proud of the work they had accomplished._

_The movie began to roll end credits. And the two stood from the couch._

"_Jovi liked that movie very much big brother. We should watch it every year!" said Jovi in an upbeat mood._

"_Okay then we'll do that every year it gets this time around. We'll always be together to watch this movie. So how about we go check on those cookies?" suggested Michael._

"_All right!" exclaimed Jovi. The Two turned towards the kitchen area in confusion. For some the last plate of cookies were gone._

"_What the?" Michael started," Where did they g-"_

_*Munch!Munch!* went the sound from beneath the table. Michael and Jovi ducked under to see PluPlu and MiMi eating on the cookies, acting nonchalant about it._

"_PLUSLE!MINUN!" The brother sister pair yelled! Then realizing they had plenty left over they shrugged it off . From the expression on their faces it seemed Plusle and Minun had gotten a stomach ache from eating all the gingerbread. They furious rolled around on the floor bumping into each other and having little bolts of static erupt from their cheeks They looked like little moving Christmas lights. Michael and Jovi laughed at the scene, enjoying the time they were spending together and the irony of the situation._

* * *

"{Those cookies were delicious!}" said Mimi, "Let's share one!"

"{Okay!}" agreed PluPlu

As they two Pokémon reached for a cookie and split it Jovi sat down on the couch. And flipped to the channel of the program she was looking for. She turned to it right as "Buddy the Elf" had been attacked by then Sentret.

"We'll always be together," Jovi said, recalling her brother's words. Plusle and Minun snuggled up next to Jovi as they sat and watched the movie. They stayed there the entire time. Jovi would occasionally look over to her side, expecting to see him. All she saw was an empty seat cushion, as if it was reserved for someone special.

* * *

"Man could this get any worse?"

Michael sat at one of the walls of the airport. After learning of the cancellation of flights and talking with his mother and setting his stuff aside he decided to walk around and take and look at the scene by himself. Everywhere he saw people making places to rest, eating, or calling loved ones to break the news. He sighed as he took the whole situation in one more thought back to his mom's disappointment on the phone and the reaction Jovi would have to the news. This would be the first ever holiday when they weren't together.

Suddenly Espeon appeared next to his side.

"Hey," greeted Michael, "What's up?"

"{Nothing much. Trying to find a place to sleep}" replied Espeon. She sat next to Michael leg and rested up against it. She looked towards his face with concern.

"{Are you ok?}" She asked

"Oh I'll be fine. What about you though?" He replied.

"{I'll be ok. But I gonna miss that gingerbread! It's so gooood!}" said the Psychic type, licking her lips at the memory of the cookies.

Michael smiled and placed a hand on Espeon, trying to plan his next course of action. Soon she would get back from talking to her mom and they could go looking for food. It was going to be a long night for them. After that he stopped thinking and rested his eyes. His face frowning and if not for his eyes tears would have fallen. But no one noticed the two as others carried on. It seemed as if Michael had become a background character in a nameless movie. He had no role and was only there to fill in empty space, it seemed like that for at least a few minutes.

Then as if someone gave this character a script, someone tapped on his shoulder.

Michael looked toward the tap and faced a stranger. The man was probably in his 50's. He wore a red jacket and black pants around, with matching shoes. His eyes (protected by reading glasses) seemed to be staring not at Michael, but something inside of him. His hair was flat against his head and was connected to his beard. He kneeled to Michael as a grandfather was would kneel to his grandson to tell him a secret.

"Young man," He spoke, "Are you doing okay?"

Michael was still in shock as he looked at the old timer. "E-Eagun?!" said Michael, blurting the first thing that came out of his mouth.

The stranger tilted his head in confusion as he gazed at Michael. "Now I don't who this Eagun is but he must be a handsome fellow for you to say he resembles me." Smirked the stranger.

Michael chuckled a bit at the comment. "Yeah it's not every day that I see someone kinda looking like a friend back home."

"Hmm I see. Well anyways, are you okay? I saw you looking depressed about something and it seemed as if you needed a friend to talk to."

"Well I am kinda thinking about something. Thank you but it's not right for me to trouble you with my own problems." Michael said

"Now don't say that. I came here on my own accord. What would the world be if we didn't help our fellow man when he was down?"

Michael considered this. He supposed no harm could come to it so he explained the situation. He went from telling the old man his dilemma with the airport and how it affected those back home. The entire time the man listened and didn't bat an eye once.

"Well there you have it," sighed Michael.

"So you're worried about your family and how they'll take your absence?" asked the stranger.

"Yeah, I mean my mom was hiding back tears on phone and I don't even know how my sister is gonna react. We've always spent this time together and since I was so busy around the Orre region this year, I haven't gotten to be with her as much as I usually am."

"How close are you to your sister?"

"What?" piped up Michael confused at the question? "I'm really close to Jovi. I'm always making sure she was ok when I checked in at the HQ Lab, I'd do anything for her."

"That's a very strong bond between brother and sister. Tell me, do you believe in the impossible?"

Michael thought on this. To say no meant that he didn't believe a kid in his late teens could down a criminal organization. To say no meant that he didn't believe a Pokémon's gate to the heart couldn't become open again. To say no meant that he didn't believe he could beat 100 trainers in a row. Seeing as how Michael had done all these things, there was clearly only one answer.

"I believe the impossible is just things that can happen, but haven't been attempted. As long as you keep the drive it's always possible".

The stranger's eyebrows rose as he heard the response and he simply smiled. He patted Michael's shoulder and he stood up from the floor. "Youngman I believe everything will turn out all right for you. Well I must get back to work I have a lot to do tonight. But it was nice conversing with you."

"Thanks strang- I mean uh…I'm sorry I never caught your name."

"You can call me Nick, Michael. Goodbye my friend," said Nick as he walked off into the crowd of people.

Michael looked into his direction as he headed off and then returned to his former position, eyes closed and head resting against the wall.

"{Weird guy}" said Espeon.

"Ahh he was just trying to help me out," Michael replied.

"{Yeah I but something's getting at me}" Espeon admitted.

"Really what?"

"{How did he know your name when you never said it once in the conversation}"

"What are you talking about? I'm told him my name when-" Michael paused. Espeon was right he hadn't said his name not once at all during the conversation. He stood up and looked for the man, but he was gone.

"Hey Michael!" said a voice behind him. He turned and faced the voice.

"Everything alright? You seem kinda off." She said

"Oh no need to worry," He replied brushing off the previous thought,"Hey are you hungry? We can get something from the food areas they have here."

"That sounds great cause I'm really hungry," She admitted.

Together all three of them headed off in the direction. While she talked Michael's mind drifted back to the stranger and their conversation. How did he know Michael's name? And what was with asking about believing in the impossible?

"It's probably nothing" Michael thought as he shrugged off the ordeal.

* * *

"Jovi understands, really" Said Jovi.

"Hmm I see, well I have to get back to work. Goodnight sweetie I'll see you in the morning", Lily said giving her daughter a hug, shut off the light, and left out Michael's room. She had felt so helpless concerning her daughter and she had no idea how she could assist. Disappointed with herself she left the room and walked backed to the lab area.

Jovi laid in her brother's bed looking at his model airplanes, he assembled years ago. It was already pointless Jovi knew exactly what was her mom was going to say. Since she didn't wanna be in trouble for eavesdropping she just pretended that it was news to her. But she couldn't bring herself to cry and the entire time. She just wanted to sleep and forget this day. She looked towards PluPlu and MiMi sleeping at the end of the bed, Espeon's usual spot. As Jovi began to drift off she wondered how tomorrow would be without her brother. She turned to her side and placed her head on the pillow, closing her eyes almost asleep.

Almost that is until it happened.

*Crash!* went a noise right next to the bed. Jovi jumped right up afraid and confused at what the sound was. She stayed perfectly waiting for the noise to identify itself when she heard a voice.

"Owwwww," groaned the voice in pain, "What the heck was that?!"

"Wait that voice…" Jovi thought. Quickly she turned on the lamp to her side and her jaw dropped and the sight.

Right in front of her brother and Espeon sat on the floor groaning in pain. His eyes were closed so he couldn't tell where he was. He slowly got up and began to open his eyes.

"BIG BROTHER!" Jovi said, jumping out of bed and tackling Michael to the floor.

"Wha?-"was all Michael could say as he went down again. Jovi wrapped her arms tightly around her neck, practically choking him.

PluPlu and MiMi woke up to the sound and their cheeks sparked with happiness." Michael!" they both jumped on into the dog pile, and unfortunately they accidentally shocked Michael and Jovi in the embrace.

"OW!" The brother-sister pair screamed in pain.

Suddenly the door slid open and Lily ran into the room. "Jovi! Are you-?" was all she could say before she saw Michael. For a second she stood there gazing at her son. Michael smiled at his mom, still being held by Jovi, Pluplu and Mimi.

"Hey Mom," Michael said," Couldn't help myself so I hitched a ride with a Ho-oh and flew here. Didn't mean to disturb ya."

Lily tears fell down her face as she ran to hug her son. There they all sat in a hugging embrace for a while, amazed at the miracle that had transpired.

"What happened, Michael?" asked Lily, handing Michael a cup of hot chocolate.

After the sudden appearance of her son, the family headed into the Kitchen area. Jovi still sat close to Michael while Espeon, suddenly being nice for once, played with PluPlu and MiMi.

"I don't know," replied Michael, "I called and the same happened to her. She suddenly appeared at her house with her mom. I tried calling the airport but no one picked up, the line went to automated message that said no one was there. The last thing I remember was…

_Michael lay in his sleeping bag at the airport. Espeon snuggled up next to him as she fell asleep. The only one not asleep was Michael and he lay in the darkened airport with hundreds of other people. Michael was drifting thinking of all the thoughts in his heads until he heard a voice._

"_Now my dear friend, Use teleport" said a soft whisper._

"_Alakazam!" replied in the Pokémon. A white flash went off and surrounded the entire airport. Michael tried to rise and see the cause but the light was too bright to see anything…_

Michael had told this over and over and he and his mother had been trying to make sense of it. While they realized that Alakazam's powers of teleportation were known, they had never known to be able to transport hundreds of people plus so many Pokémon at once. How did an Alakazam manage this feat? Most importantly who was this trainer who had used this Alakazam when everyone was asleep? Why not do this such thing in public? Why was there a need to be so secretive about it?

"It's almost," Michael paused as he realized the next word he was gonna say, "impossible'.

"Or the big man gave us a break!" Cheered Jovi

"Hm?" said Lily and Michael turning toward Jovi.

"Yeah you know, he's sees you when you're sleeping, knows when you're awake. Leave the cookies and milk?" Jovi kept saying.

"Oh Jovi," Lily said," I can't say that Saint Nicholas-"

"Wait what was that?" Michael chimed in.

"Well sweetie in the past his name was commonly Saint Nicholas. Before it changed to Sa-"Lily began.

"He gave us a break. Right Big Brother?" Jovi asked turning toward Michael.

But Michael couldn't respond. His thoughts began towards the former stranger, Nick. As much as he thought it was unbelievable he kept focusing on that question, "Do you believe in the impossible?". It was an awkward questions but Michael remembered his response. "As long as you keep the drive it's always possible."

He then remembered what Nick had said after. "I have a lot to do tonight". Michael looked towards Espeon who returned the stare. Could it be? Was it possible that Nick was…?

"Michael?" Lily called over, "Are you okay?"

"Uh…yeah" Michael said nodding towards Espeon.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Jovi said jumping out of her chair, "We got so much to do. Christmas is only a few hours away. Big Brother, Jovi and Mommy have to catch up on together time. Big brother you get settled in, me and mommy will go find Elf on the menu. Jovi recorded the entire movie. C'mon Mommy!" Jovi said pulling her mom out of the kitchen with PluPlu and MiMi following the two.

Michael and Espeon look towards each other.

"Do you think it's possible?" Michael asked Espeon.

"{In a world where animals are gifted with abilities far beyond what some would consider, is there really any impossible?}" Espeon said.

"Yeah you're right," Michael responded, lying back in his seat.

"C'mon big brother," Jovi called from the lounge room. "We're gonna watch it on the big screen!"

"Coming Jovi," Michael called back. He hopped out of his seat and look at the ceiling. "Thanks Nick and I'll always remember. The impossible is possible as long as we keep the drive."

Michael took a cookie from the plate and walked out the room, Espeon following close behind. Since Tomorrow was Christmas and it was currently 9:00 p.m., He could tell Jovi had a lot planned for them.

**UG: And that ends this one-shot of a story. Yes, I know. "DUDE IT"S NEW YEARS!" Well I couldn't wait til next year to publish this! Plus with all the specials still showing on tv and it being about an hour and 19 minutes til New Years, why not? So I hope you don't feel cheated out of a time given to you in your life reading this. And what else? Oh yeah I will be finishing PKOU! I was sidetracked but right now I think I'm ready to get back into the groove. I hope people haven't given up on me though. But I'm totally ready to work for you guy's attention again. So be on the lookout. 2014, here we come ! Until next time everyone! I'm UG GOTTA CATCH YA LATER!**


End file.
